paniponidashfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Cat
;Lord Cat (ネコ神様''Neko-gami-sama'', "Cat God") "It's body temperature, meow." - Lord Cat presenting his carp. Neko-gami-sama is a cat-like creature that often stays inside vending machines to warm the drinks to "body temperature". He sometimes uses mysterious powers to play tricks on Mesousa, such as dropping him into a hole appearing out of nowhere. Lord Cat almost always ends his sentences with the phrase "-desu nya". "Nya" is Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a cat makes (hence he actually says "Meow" in the English translation). In each episode Lord Cat is shown with his fur a different color and in the final episode there is a scene where he is constantly changing colors. When he is unable to watch the vending machines, he will ask others to step in for him until his return. Mesousa did this in one episode in the anime. Lord Cat has a younger brother that looks nearly identical to him who appears once late in the anime. He bears a resemblance to Chiyo's "Father" in Azumanga Daioh, and might even be a parody of him.") 'First Appearance' Neko-gami-sama first appears in episode One. During this scene, Rebecca and Mesousa stumble across a particularly curious vending machine in the middle of a forest. Enthralled by the discovery of the vending machine, hoping to quench their thirst, Rebecca and Mesousa take a can from the machine, only to find to their dismay, the cans are luke-warm. Furiated by her bad luck, the fact she is lost and is late for her first day, Rebecca kicks the door of the vending machine. Slowly, the vending machine door opens, where she is greeted by the feline form, who, mid conversation declares: "Oh, FYI, I'm God by the way." '' 'Recurrence' Neko-gami-sama appears through the entire series thereafter. In some episodes he can be seen informing the viewer at the beginning as to the current time of day, or if a holiday is underway. In episode fourteen, he can be seen forming from inside a can and informing the viewers that school is over. Soon after, he is attacked by Ichijo. If the case be Lord Cat does not appear in the beginning of the episode, then without fail he can be seen in the background of random scenes, for instance, fishing on a tree, or peeking through a hole in The Alien's Ship. His claim of divine status is further proved to be true, through the feats he accomplishes, such as evaporating and in one instance moving time forward one week. Other than constantly changing, one other thing Lord Cat is known to do, is to converse with either Mesousa or The Giant Salamander. 'Trivia' It is more than likely that Neko-gami-sama is the cause for some of the random messages given to the viewer during episodes. In one particular episode, Neko-gami-sama can be seen, nailed to a Christian Cross, very much like the way Jesus was said to be crucified. He changes colour every episode. Mesousa's replies or comments towards Lord Cat, usually reflect what it is assumed the viewer is thinking. 'Quotes' ''"FYI, I'm God by the way." '' ''"They're space flavoured, meow." ''(After giving a container of tigers running around a palm tree to Mesousa) "It'll be done in just a few seconds, meow........you can use it on 169 slices of toast."'' ''(To The Giant Salamander) "You're a protected species aren't you, meow?"'' "It's a carp, meow...fresh out the water, meow...it's body temperature, meow..." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animal